One Line
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Picks up right after the finale. Magic is back in Storybrooke. Regina protects Emma and Henry.
1. One Line

Title: One Line (1/2)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:Magic is back in Storybrooke. Regina protects Emma and Henry.

A/N: AKA: 'If the curse ain't broke don't fix it.' I had this idea in my head all day, but not sure where it will go from here. Inspired by PJ Harvey's "One Line

_And I draw a line _

_To your heart today _

_To your heart from mine_

_A line to keep us safe _

From the moment she saw the purple cloud billowing and pouring over Storybrooke, she knew what it meant: Magic had come. Regina couldn't discount the giddiness she felt at the sight. Even through the pain of her cry-sore eyes and chest, with the restoration of magic she now had the hope of a chance to get Henry back. She also realized, as her rage mounted, that this meant Storybrooke had become a battlefield. Mr. Gold had the advantage.

Regina stood watching the cloud come closer and closer until the moment where it whooshed through her and her home enveloping her fully came. She felt the change: immediate and insistent in her body, mind and spirit. The magic was weak at first, like a newborn, fragile and in need of nourishment. Holding up just her index finger, she tested her ability for fire. Like a Bic lighter, a little flicker lit at the end of her finger.

"Oh, yes," she hissed to herself, turning from her position at the window, and practically running downstairs straight to her study. She searched her shelf for her spell book finding it instantly. It was practically shaking like the over eager wagging of a dog's tail. She pulled it from the shelf and flipped it open, watching in awe as the pages, (which had been blank since the enacting of the curse), filled magically with script; the ink shining, fresh and wet.

She could barely hold a whole thought in her head as her mind raced. There was so much to do, so much she now _could_ do with her power. Despite her physical and emotional exhaustion from the recent harrowing events, she set to work.

"Let's get out of here. You feel okay? Where are your clothes?" Emma asked, looking all around the now deserted hospital room. Everyone had scurried out when the purple smoke had come, leaving Henry and Emma alone.

"I don't know...I guess I'm good. I mean I was almost dead," Henry said in a matter of fact tone, as if it was no big deal. He knew Emma would come through for him. He'd always believed in her, and now he was feeling something akin to pride that he had been right and she believed too.

Emma found his clothes, which had apparently been cut off, shredded and ruined in a soiled laundry bin, "Okay, I guess you're wearing that, until we can get you something else."

Emma took his hand and headed out of the hospital. Bins and carts were overturned in the rush to leave. Patients confined to their beds had been deserted and some called out in pain, the shock of the remembrance of their past lives eerily evident in their tortured voices.

It was scary, and the sooner Emma could get Henry out of there and somewhere safe the better. The chaos and disruption inside the hospital was nothing compared to what they encountered on the street.

"Hold my hand," Emma ordered, trying to hide her fear from Henry as she grasped his hand and ushered him down a side street. The people of Storybrooke were going crazy. Emma was all too relieved to be absolved of her Sheriff duties because this was not something one person could handle. Men, women and children were looting the Pharmacy and electronic stores. A man was grunting and howling his way up an electric pole like an animal.

As Emma and Henry turned a corner, attempting to take a back way to Mary Margaret's, Mr. Gold stepped out from the shadows and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Ah, Dearie, like what I've done with the place?" Gold smirked, his eyes flashing. Emma swore his skin was tinged with a greenish sparkle.

"The curse broke," Emma said, hardening her jaw. It was her tendency to state the obvious when she felt uncertain. She stood in front of Henry, who peeked from behind her to stare at _Rumplestiltskin._

"How observant, Ms. Swan. Now that you've served your purpose we can be done with you…the boy too," Gold menaced waving his hand dismissively.

"What's going on here? Everyone remembers now what?" Emma asked wanting desperately to know what would happen next.

"None of your concern, as for what happens next..Well, I plan on perhaps turning you into one of those bear claw pastries from Granny's you are so fond of. You are what you eat, dearie. Hehe!" Gold let out a freakish squeal, which abhorred Emma.

"He can't?" Henry whispered his body shaking with fear.

"You, my boy- perhaps I could turn you into one of those action figures you play with all the time, and then I could sell you in my shop. How'd you like that? Who will it be? The Hulk or Wolverine?"

Gold took one measured step closer and Emma tried to back up and run, but her feet were fixed to the spot.

Regina went about her home casting spells like she was redecorating. She flicked at her mirror, confused. The genie was no longer trapped inside of it, but it should still work as a window for her to see through. She reread the spell from her book, focusing once again on Henry. A swirl rippled through the mirror and dimly he and Emma came into view. They were on the street and it didn't look good. Regina could tell from the look on their faces that they were in trouble.

Just like it riding a bicycle, her ability to apparate was something she would never forget how to do. She felt herself solidify in front of Emma and Henry, and to her chagrin, Mr. Gold.

"Regina!" Emma screamed almost falling over as she reflexively attempted to jump backwards in shock.

"Regina, how nice of you to join your little family? Oh, the things I'm going to do to you, just as soon as I destroy young Henry and the _savior." _

Regina's eyes narrowed, she punched out her arm opening her palm and releasing a blast that sent Mr. Gold flying backwards. Without a second glance, she turned intently to Henry, and taking his hand. Regina caught the look on Emma's face as she stared frightened over her shoulder in Gold's direction. He was probably already getting up and he was most definitely mad as hell.

For a moment, Regina contemplated vanishing away with Henry, and leaving Emma to the fates, but she something stopped her. Emma had saved Henry's life, and Regina owed her everything for that. She took Emma's hand without permission and pushing the boundaries of the young magic all 3 of them vanished together.

"I feel melty," Henry whined as soon as they reappeared in Regina's foyer. She stumbled forward, her skin ashen, exhaustion from the demanding exertion of magic and lack of sleep taking its toll. Emma caught her fall instinctively, helping her balance and stand on shaky legs. Regina gratefully looked up at Emma noticing a golden aura glowing around her body. Emma had powerful energy, and the potential for magic.

"Careful. What the hell was that?" Emma barked trying to use bravado to cover her fear.

"Mr. Gold wants to kill us!" Henry cried, realizing the profound severity of their situation.

"Consider us now at war, and I can't let you go blindly out there, not knowing what we're up against. I have to protect you both now," Regina's voice cracked with emotion. She was fatigued, but grateful to have Henry near her and even conceded she needed Emma. She needed her strength.

"Well, thanks for saving me from becoming a donut. This is crazy. We have to get as far away from Storybrooke and all of this as possible as _soon_ as possible," Emma's brow furrowed in unadulterated worry as she stared at Regina looking for direction.

"We can't leave…at least not yet. My magic will get stronger, but I'm afraid I must rest in order for it to fully take root. I have a spell that will protect us from Rumplestilkstin for tonight. It will allow us to hide right here and he will not be able to enter the premises or detect our presence, we must do this now. He is relentless," Regina ushered them urgently into the study.

"Kneel right here, close to me. Henry, take off that gown. Emma take off your hideous jacket," Regina ordered them as she unbuttoned her vest and the top three buttons of her shirt. Emma stared at Regina's hands, watching as she pulled her shirt down on the left side. When Henry had discarded his gown, Regina placed her left hand over his heart and brusquely reached into the dip of Emma's tank top, pressing in until she could feel the beat of her heart, cool fingers dipping under the material of her bra.

"If you wanted to cop a feel, you could have just bought me a drink," Emma tried to sass away her discomfort, but the joke fell flat.

"Shut up. Hands on my heart," Regina nodded down to her chest. Henry went with it, without question. He could tell how serious Regina was even though the circumstances were preposterous. Emma sighed stalling for a moment, but complied in the end, realizing she had no other choice.

Regina closed her eyes, focusing her energy, the feel of her heartbeat thudding inhumanly under Emma and Henry's hands; a bright light emanating from her chest barely encased by her skin. Emma felt dizzy and then painfully sad as feelings of regret and loss hung heavy like 200lb stone in her own heart. Tears leaked from Henry's eyes, and after an impossibly long minute Regina's heart slowed back to normal and she retracted her hands.

"Regina, that hurt.. sooo much," Emma stammered, unable to shake the feelings she had just experienced.

"I'm sorry, but I had to share my heart with you both for the enchantment to extend over you," Regina muttered in shame.

Henry was hugging himself, his face twisted as he tried not to cry. He asked in a voice mixed with pity and disbelief, "Is that how you feel all of the time?"

Regina broke down into a new round of tears at Henry's look of heartbreaking understanding. She nodded once, before rising and fixing her clothing, "Enough, now I would like to pull together a semblance of normalcy around here. Henry, please go get cleaned up. Emma, would you like a shower and some fresh clothes?"

"I have to call Mary Margaret. I am worried…I need to get out there and see what's going on. We can't just stay inside and do nothing!" Emma's head was racing and thoughts and worries were crashing into her brain faster than she could fathom.

"Miss. Swan, you have to trust me. I have a plan- we're dealing with magic now. If you go out there without it you won't stand a chance," Regina warned with genuine regard for her safety.

Emma paced back and forth, trying to fight her desire to hit something. She alternated between wanting to beat the shit out of Regina and hug her to take away her pain. Her emotions were scattered, she couldn't think and for the first time in over 24 hours she realized she was tired and hungry.

"Do you have any chips?" Emma conceded to Regina's plan, having the good sense to realize she was out of her element.

"Ranch flavored rice cakes," Regina responded as if this was a normal snack time.

"Fine," Emma followed her to the kitchen, and hungrily munched the rice cakes, while Regina poured them both a strong drink. Henry ate when he came back downstairs, showered and fresh. Regina could barely look at him without picturing him pale and not breathing on the hospital bed. She tried not to think about it. She couldn't really seem to think much at all due to her exhaustion.

"I need to sleep," she announced, rising from where she had been seated at the table. Her drink remained untouched, but Emma had helped herself to the bottle of Whiskey.

Emma looked up, bleary eyed, and said reassuringly, "Okay, Henry and I won't go anywhere. I promise."

Regina hesitated before replying almost sheepishly, "It's not that simple. You both have to come with me. I have to be awake and focused for the protection enchantment to cover you both. I'm not strong enough to project while I'm asleep yet."

"Well…" Emma started trying to process the surreal information.

"Believe her, Emma," Henry said trying to convince her.

Emma downed her last bit of alcohol and pushed back her chair with a squeak. Silently acquiescing and following Henry and Regina upstairs.

"So how does this work exactly?" Emma frowned with confusion as Regina grabbed some long scarves from her dresser.

"Just a moment, Regina disappeared into her bathroom and reemerged a minute later in a set of satin pajamas and her face scrubbed clean. Noticing the look on Emma's face, she snapped as a reminder, "we're not in danger now, we can be comfortable."

Regina grabbed the scarf and fiddled with it, turning back the covers and throwing the extra pillows off the bed, "You have both have to be touching me while we sleep. I thought we could tie our hands together."

"This is the weirdest day of life, even worse than that one hitchhiking experience where I ended up dressed as Little Bo Peep. Ugh, fairytales are ruining my life," Emma lamented throwing herself down on the bed and kicking off her boots.

"I'm sleeping down here, you can tie my hand to your foot," Henry grabbed a pillow and curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Very well. I'll try not to kick you. If you have to get up for any reason make sure to wake me up. I won't be mad," Regina said, settling in and quickly thrashing Henry's wrist to her ankle with the scarf, testing it to make sure the bond was strong enough that it wouldn't unravel in their sleep. Regina turned to Emma who stuck out her left hand and turned away. Regina started to tie her own right wrist to Emma's left before Emma stopped her.

"Wait, I can't sleep on my back. I can only sleep on my left side...well, I probably won't be able to sleep at all, but can we do this?" Emma's face was bright red in embarrassment, as she switched her out her hands, giving Regina her right hand instead. Regina raised her eyebrows, but was past the point of caring just so long as they were all safe. She tied them together and reached with her free hand to the lamp on the bedside table to turn out the light.

"We're going to be okay, mom?" Henry asked in the dark.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Regina promised, and Henry seemed satisfied with that answer whispering a 'goodnight'. Emma was shifting back and forth, shaking the whole bed, "For God's sakes, Emma, find a position and get on with it!"

Emma chuckled nervously, and Regina realized with embarrassment how crass she sounded without meaning to.

"I hate you," Emma huffed as a statement of fact. Regina didn't respond, she wanted to cry again, but she knew she had to be strong now for Henry. A few moments of silence passed before Emma slowly herself moved closer to Regina. Their hands naturally interlacing, and Emma discovered the feeling was comforting.

"Regina?"

"What now?"

"Can I spoon you?"

"Fine…I suppose it would be more comfortable. My arm is going to cramp up unless you…yes, that's better," Regina tensed for a brief moment before relaxing into her when Emma rolled flush against her back, snuggling up and wrapping both their arms around Regina's waist.

The battle would start tomorrow.


	2. EVOL

A/N: Continuing my PJ Harvey kick, I imagine "EVOL" Regina's karaoke song, complete with the awesome jerky weird lazy dancing Polly does.

_Some call it 'the beating heart'_

_Some call it 'God'_

_They're just romantic fools_

_I call it 'evol'_

_Love you've got a lot to answer for_

Emma awoke first, breathing in the pleasant scent of Regina's hair. She was feeling surprisingly tranquil and well-rested. After all, she did slay a dragon the day before, and for a moment she almost forgot they were in crisis mode. She felt something else. Her body hummed with a vibration she could only guess was the magic welling up inside of her. Taking inventory, she was in the exact same position she had fallen asleep in, though her right hand (still fastened neatly to Regina's own) now covered Regina's heart. She could feel the steady even beat and the gentle rise and fall of breaths from the woman pressed next to her which signaled she was still asleep.

Emma felt the need to stretch her left arm. She slid it out from under her own side and finding nowhere for it to go, slid it smoothly under Regina to embrace her slender body fully. It felt nicer than she expected, but she supposed any human contact was better than none in a situation like this.

Regina seemed to agree. She heard her sigh contentedly. Emma stilled all movement when Regina stirred, but it was only to unconsciously wiggle slightly back into Emma, deepening their connection. Emma stretched her legs and inadvertently bumped into Henry. She lifted her head just enough to peek over the covers and study his face: eyes shut, still asleep. The image caused Emma to shudder in remembrance. She would never be able to see him asleep again, and not think of the horrible experience at the hospital.

Regina opened her eyes, immediately stretching and lifting the weight of Emma's arm along with hers. She bolted up awkwardly, coming to her senses and blinking sleep from her eyes to check Henry. Relieved to see him asleep, (alive) and tethered neatly to her foot. She lay back down and noticed the pair of green-blue eyes hovering over her, staring inquisitively. Regina luxuriated for a moment in Emma's emanating body heat, and then in the sheer delight of their combined magic, thrumming, mingling and unrestrained around and between them. Rest and time had given them an advantage. Sleeping and re-energizing had let the magic saturate.

"So you said something about a plan?" Emma inquired, taking note of the uncharacteristic glee sketched on Regina's face.

"I can't defeat Gold on my own. God knows I've tried. Our only hope is to train you, but it is impossible to teach you a lifetime worth of magic in a morning," Regina said, a sadness returning to her face. She placed her free hand over Emma's heart automatically. In awe she whispered, "You have a strong natural ability. Do you feel it? I have an idea of what we can do to increase it…if it will work."

"At least we survived the night. I guess that's something to celebrate. I wonder how the rest of the town fared," Emma frowned in worry and looked again at Henry, "We can beat him. We have to."

—-

"I want pancakes with chocolate chips!" Henry responded enthusiastically when he woke up a few minutes later, and Regina asked him what he wanted for breakfast.

"This isn't some typical Sunday morning. Am I the only one who realizes the severity of the situation here?" Emma asked exasperated as she tried and failed to untie the knot of the scarf holding her wrist to Regina's.

Regina found it overly amusing to watch Emma fumble with her left hand and let the attempt go on far longer than she should have, "You're right, this isn't a typical morning, which is why we should have a treat. Don't you agree, Henry?"

The unsaid implication was that this morning could be their last, and this fact was not lost on Emma. Regina then swatted Emma's free hand away from their entwined wrists and opened her fingers just so as the knot went slack and fell easily from their wrists. She did the same with her foot and freed Henry's hand also while Emma looked on shaking her head.

"Cool! How many powers do you have?" Henry watched the event with fascination. Realizing his mom was like a superhero, rather, a super villain, he reminded himself reeling in his excitement.

"All in good time," Regina shrugged off his question, fearing she'd have to use every trick in her book to even have a chance at stopping Gold, "Now go get dressed, and we'll start the pancakes. Do not go outside and stay away from the windows."

Emma steeled herself to crawl out of the warm bed, even though the temptation to get on with the 'training' Regina had planned had her curious, a part of her just wanted to delay the inevitable. She chastised herself for her less than heroic thoughts, and was stunned to realize that despite having been untied, she was still holding Regina's hand. She let go and had the fleeting sensation that she had just been unplugged from a power outlet. She stood up and crossed over to look out the window. The clock tower was on fire, and the town looked desolate.

"Ms. Swan, do I need to remind you to stay inside and away from the windows as well?" Regina tsked with annoyance like Emma was going to be more of a child than Henry.

"Where's the angry mob to come and take you down?" Emma replied turning and noticing with astonishment just how amazing Regina looked: rested, glowing, and beautiful- like ready to shoot a Cover girl commercial. It pissed her off until she caught sight of her own reflection in the mirror by the dresser. Damn, she was looking good too. Her hair was shinier, her skin without blemish. She brought a hand up to her own face and stroked tentatively, until she heard Regina laugh from where she was standing across the room. Regina laughing was a scary sound in itself.

"Magic suits you, dear. You wear it well. Unlike our friend Rumple, he's probably got frog eyes and alligator teeth again. As for the mob, they've forgotten all about me for the moment- as long as this enchantment holds," Regina moved to her dresser, blocking Emma's view of herself and started pulling out clothes.

"You're really going to teach me magic and we're going to go find Gold and fight him like Power Rangers?" Emma asked, more trying to wrap her head around it.

"Yes. Like Power Rangers," Regina mocked, fumbling with some clothes and pursing her lips as she pulled a pair of underwear and a bra out of the top drawer. She handed the clothes to Emma who practically went cross eyed when she saw the black silky panties Regina had placed on top, "Here. What? I own tank tops too. As I recall you seemed quite cozy wearing my shirt before. You need a shower, and be sure to exfoliate. I need your skin to be…sensitive."

"Sure," Emma replied dumbly, afraid to ask what exactly they'd be getting up to. Even if Regina explained it she was sure she wouldn't understand. She felt like she'd lied on her resume, and had subsequently been hired for a job that she had no idea how to do.

"One more thing: Ms. Swan, would you like chocolate chip or blueberry pancakes?"

"Both."

Regina was right; she was going to treat herself because this might be the end.

—-

Emma came downstairs after her shower, greeted by the homey smell of pancakes and syrup, and already reaching behind to un-wedge the tight non-stretchy undies from her crack. She felt extremely uncomfortable with the knowledge she was wearing Regina's panties. She didn't know why she couldn't stop thinking about it either. She knew they were clean, practically new in fact. She'd shamefully given those panties a little sniff test before putting them on.

Emma walked into the dining room, where there were three places set with three glasses of orange juice. Regina had warmed the syrup in a little metal jug and it sat beside a little dish of chocolate chips and a dish of blueberries on the table. Thankfully, the usually prominent bowl of apples on display had been removed.

Henry brought a serving dish of scrambled eggs and bacon out to the table, followed by Regina, carrying a heaping stack of pancakes. She served three to each of them and everyone took their seats. Emma piled more chocolate and blueberries onto her already infused pancakes and drowned them in syrup and butter, mixing eggs and bacon in as well. Regina looked at her with a slight face of disgust, but refrained from comment. She was determined to make this morning nice for Henry's sake.

"Really good," Emma said with her mouth full, eating like her life depended on it.

"Yeah," Henry agreed, but Emma noticed his eyes had taken on a distinct and fearfully permanent look of worry since the curse had broken. She also noticed he had a bit of a magical glow going on as well. Regina stayed mostly quiet, lost in thought trying to think of the best way to infuse Emma with ability.

All of her spells, potions, incantations, enchantments- all of her magic was based from love: all true magic was. However, Regina no longer possessed true love, hers had been destroyed. Her mother had told her that love is weakness and she had believed that up until she stole her mother's spell book and learned the truth about magic. The very spell book she would use today, and had also used to defeat her own mother.

All magic came from powerful love, but the remnants Regina had of true love had been perverted, twisted and seeped in darkness until unrecognizable. That's why all of her magic was centered on hearts: the symbol of love, but the price she had paid for the curse had left a void in her own, tainting her. She could always feel the small swirling vortex like a sliver of glass burrowed in her heart: tiny but ever present. If she was to share her particular brand of magic with Emma, she feared it would taint her heart too, and no one should have to pay that price. Regina had already paid it tenfold.

Regina pushed back her plate, and closed her eyes momentarily. Their options were limited. The choice was already made. Emma would agree and submit to the dark magic. She'd do it out of true love for Henry, but Regina would have to use that love, all of it most likely. The result would be powerful, but it wouldn't be pretty.

—-

"Excuse me," Regina said, pushing her chair back and going to take her turn in the shower. Emma and Henry finished up and did the dishes. Emma found the mundane act was calming, but she couldn't help but think that Regina and Henry had already spent their last night in the house. Everything had changed.

When Regina returned she was wearing an almost identical outfit to the out she'd picked out for Emma: black tank and black leggings. When she saw Emma's questioning look she explained, "We have to be able to move freely."

"If learning magic includes miming or interpretative dance, I'm out," Emma joked sarcastically.

"No, I'm afraid this is going to be far more painful than that," Regina said sadly, leading Emma into the study. She called out to Henry another reminder about not going outside and told him not to disturb them unless there was a curse related emergency.

"Help me move the sofa out of the way," Regina said, shutting the door, and moving into the study. They moved it back and then the coffee table, giving them a wide circle of room in front of the fireplace.

Regina switched off the light, leaving them in total darkness, then without warning hurled a bright orange fireball into the grate to light the fireplace. As warm light bathed Emma's face illuminating her face stuck in alarm. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle this. She couldn't even handle wearing another woman's panties. Her confidence evaporated and fear took over.

Regina motioned for her to sit cross-legged on the floor, as Emma slowly went down she joked, "Is this where you bust out the Ouija board and we talk to your great aunt Edna from beyond the grave?"

Regina didn't respond to Emma's comment. She reached out her arm and never taking her eyes off of Emma, the book of spells leapt from its position on the shelf and flew across the room into Regina's waiting hand.

"This is my mother's spell book. Stolen from the Queen of hearts," Regina stated running her finger reverently over the intricately embossed heart on the worn dark cover.

"All magic is born of true love, the most powerful magic of all," Regina's voice hitched, a sense of déjà vu of an eerily similar conversation on that fateful night with young Snow White.

"And?" Emma asked dismissively, just wanting to get on with it. Emma's tone angered Regina. She had no respect for magic. If she knew they could die if any spell went wrong and that their chance of success was extremely small, she wouldn't be so flippant. Regina didn't even know which spell to use, she was going to try a mash up of them until she got something she could work with.

Regina needed to make her see, without preamble she rose to her knees and magically reached into Emma's chest wrapping her fist around her heart. She squeezed lightly, but plenty hard for Emma to feel it, and then ripped it clean out. She held it gently, with reverence, like one would hold a nest of bird eggs. Emma was shocked, staring at Regina who smirked back at her, "See what I can do? I have your heart."

"I get it. I'm sorry. Give it back!" Emma felt tears spring to her eyes.

Regina nodded slowly, trying not to startle her, "Did you see how I took it? Do you see how I'm holding it? If I wanted to hurt you I'd squeeze. If I wanted to kill you I'd squeeze harder."

"Yes, I see, I see!" Emma was panicking. She should have never trusted Regina. Adrenaline pumped through her. She wanted to move, but she was scared. It was like having a loaded gun trained on her.

"Go on then…" Regina coaxed.

"What?" Emma asked desperately.

"Take mine."

"I can't…" Emma's eyes were darting around the dim room, wishing for a way out.

"Yes you can. Reach into my chest and take my heart. Remember if you hurt me intentionally or even unintentionally I will hurt you worse," Regina said, afraid that clumsy Emma would drop her heart and step on it by accident.

"Now do it!"


	3. This Is Love

A/N: Kicking it into high gear now, and setting a record for as many times as 'heart' and 'magic' can be mentioned in one story: 'This is Love' This might be the song that Regina dances to in her bedroom with a hair brush mic.

_This is love that I'm feeling  
I can't believe that the axis turns on suffering  
When you taste so good  
I can't believe that the axis turns on suffering  
While my head it burns  
This is love that I'm feeling_

Emma didn't think about it. She reached out and pushed her hand against Regina's chest; Regina grabbed her wrist and directed it to the proper spot under her shirt. Emma braced herself for what was sure to be a strange feeling of having her hand inside Regina's body, she cocked her head in confusion, her hand meeting nothing but skin. Regina pulled Emma's hand harder against her chest, and nothing. She held it to her tightly, willing it work, "It's not working. Open your palm, and try to..."

Emma was trying, she shut her eyes, opened her fist and pressed insistently against Regina, but nothing happened. She shifted a bit and felt something soft and closed her hand around it. Through closed eyes, she said with wonder, "I think it's working…is that it?"

"That's my breast, Ms. Swan. Let go," Regina unclasped Emma's wrist, and Emma opened her eyes, but her fingers lingered for a moment too long as she felt Regina's nipple hardening in response to her touch.

"Oh, sorry," Emma mumbled pulling her hand away and blushing in embarrassment and failure.

Regina realized for the first time that Emma's heart might not be as pure and strong as she had previously thought. Emma's upbringing had left much to be desired in the way of love. Regina had relied too heavily on the fact that she was the savior and she saved Henry through true love, and had broken the curse. She presumptuously assumed that Emma would just have magic. They were going to need to back up, and do some healing. Regina also discovered she wasn't the most patient of teachers and dealing with someone who had never experienced or been exposed to any sort of magic was going to make this much more difficult.

Still holding Emma's heart, she flipped through the pages of the book looking for the healing section. Emma peered down through the dim light; the words appeared foreign to her, "What now?"

Regina read the section titled 'Agápe' and asked distractedly, "Are you familiar with the concept of charity and altruism?"

"I always give a dollar at Wal-Mart when they ask for a donation for the children's miracle network or diabetes research, if that's what you mean?" Emma shrugged, looking down and drawing circles absently on the carpet.

"Right," Regina rolled her lip between her teeth, and reached into her own chest producing her own heart. She hated to admit it, but honestly knew she needed a quite a bit of healing of her own on this form of love if she had any hope of helping Emma. She sat the hearts side by side on the floor. For all due appearances, the two heart's looked identical and seemed to glow brighter when in proximity of each other.

"Hey, don't mix those up," Emma said wearily, abhorred to think she might get stuck with the heart of an Evil Queen.

Regina glared at her, but reached for her hands instantly forming a circuit for their raw magic around their hearts. Emma got that nice heady 'plugged in' feeling once again and hummed sweetly into the feeling.

"Focus and think giving thoughts; things you'd like to do to help people," Regina tried to explain as she read the spell from the book. She spoke it slowly with purpose and concentration. A small burst of energy surrounded them in a violet cloud and zinged into their hearts like smoke floating back into a cigarette.

"Wow, I feel like mother Teresa or something. I just want to save…everyone," Emma sighed dreamily holding her hand to her chest.

"What a lovely feeling," Regina agreed. It had been so long since she could even remember a feeling of selflessness so intense.

"We're good now? I can do tricks?" Emma asked hopefully.

"There's more," Regina replied regretfully, unable to bear the look of sadness Emma was giving her.

"More? Like what."

"Philia: loyalty and friendship. This one might hurt. Are you able to take it?" Regina asked.

"Why will it hurt?" Emma asked thinking that love of friendship would be easy.

"How many true friends do you have, Emma?" Regina asked, knowing at least it would hurt for her. She had killed, framed and cursed any friends she had ever had.

"Um…well, I don't have a Facebook account so…" Emma screwed up her face in preparation. She had run from anyone who had ever wanted to be her friend. She pushed people away, and her uneasy alliance with Regina was about as friendly as she had experienced. She was in trouble.

Regina nodded in silent understanding, and rejoined their hands, reciting the spell. Again another wave of energy and magic swirled between them, and they started to laugh as joy momentarily filled their hearts, and then like the stomach plunging drop of a rollercoaster: sudden overwhelming despair. They fell down, their hands coming apart as they rolled on the floor in agony.

"You bitch, make it stop!" Emma screamed through gritted teeth. It felt worse than when the dentist told her he was just going to 'polish her tooth pits' and then proceeded to drill into her teeth without Novocain for an eternity.

Regina caught a glimpse of their hearts on the floor, dim and flickering as the torture continued. Regina writhed next to her feeling the stab of guilt and betrayal from every broken deal, lie and hurtful thing she had ever done to anyone who could have been a friend, "Once it starts there is no stopping."

Tears leaked from Emma's eyes as she confessed the emotions and truths she was experiencing in rapid succession, "I'm not good with people, I leave them before they can leave me! I'm not worthy of friendship, no one would want me."

"Don't fight the magic. You have to embrace the pain for it to fix your heart," Regina tried to give Emma tips even as more images of the innocents she had mistreated and locked away consumed her.

Reaching the point where they couldn't take anymore, the pain slowly subsided and they lay on their backs gasping for breath, clutching themselves and crying. After an indeterminable amount of time, they sat up and stared at each other.

"Feeling any better?" Regina sniffed, wiping her eyes, noticing her hands were still trembling.

"Yeah, I think so," Emma looked off unsure of how she was feeling; "Please tell me we're done? Can't you just teach me how to throw fireballs already?"

"No, there's one more healing spell. To teach you magic would take too much time. I need you to know everything I know now, and the only way I know how to do that is to purify our hearts and share them with each other," Regina offered her best explanation even as she said it she feared it wouldn't work, they were both far too damaged and regretfully broken.

"I'm ready," Emma said bravely, although she still hadn't fully recovered from the last infusion, she did notice that her heart sitting on the floor _magically outside of her body _was glowing with renewed vigor.

"Éros: romantic love. Have you ever been in love, Emma?" Regina asked quietly, resuming her place across from Emma, holding hands once again.

"No, I thought I was once, but it didn't work out," Emma admitted, feeling sheepish and frightened.

Regina met her eyes and Emma could see the hurt burning in them. Regina looked quickly back down to her book and recited the spell. As the magic began to swirl, Regina feared this would be the one to take Emma down. She was probably going to hurt her more, this spell had never worked the many times she'd tried it on herself alone. She was beyond the reaches of true love at this point, and had resigned herself to the fact that she would never be able to feel romantic love for anyone ever again. She was probably about to do the same thing to Emma before the woman had ever even experienced it on her own. Really, though Regina considered it a favor.

Emma had a firm grip on Regina's hands; she was clenching her jaw in anticipation of intense painful emotion, but was trusting and open despite her better judgment. The magic swirled weakly for about two seconds and then stopped. They waited holding hands, eyes shut in concentration.

"I don't feel any different this time," Emma took inventory of her body as if she'd notice a change.

"It didn't work! I should have known it would be impossible to force the healing of true love. It can't be done. It's beyond the capability of magic," Regina hung her head in her hands, trying to think of anything else to try. She paged through her book and came up empty handed.

"So what now? Find something else that we can do!" Emma was furious. She had just endured emotional torture for nothing.

Regina picked up Emma's heart carefully and slid it back inside her chest. Emma shuddered visibly at the new sensation, feeling weird reconnecting even more with her emotions. Regina pushed her own heart back in, troubled as always, to feel the void was still present and pulsing with every beat.

"Hey, you got dirt on mine or something. I feel like there's a splinter in my chest," Emma said uneasily, scratching lightly at her chest like she could brush it off.

"I gave you part of my void," Regina said shamefully like she was admitting to a lover that she had given them chlamydia.

"Your _void_? Like a hole?" Emma asked disbelieving, feeling the splinter sharp and stinging inside.

"The price I paid for the curse. Apparently, it can never be filled…so I'm told anyway."

"It feels fucking awful! Did you know this was going to happen? Is it permanent?" Emma asked incredulously.

"I knew there was a possibility. Truthfully, I don't know what I was expecting," Regina laid down in despair. The prospect of failure was overwhelming and all too real.

"I used so much magic healing our hearts that the invisibility enchantment that is protecting us, isn't going to last much longer. Then Rumple will come. They will all come. I can't deal with this. I give up. They'll torture us, kill us. We'll be no match!" Regina cried out with the same intensity that she had in the hospital when Henry's life was at stake.

Emma scrambled over to her, lying down next to her, and trying her best to provide comfort, "Regina, go back through your book, find some other way. Anything we can try, even if it hurts. We can't give up. Henry…we still have a chance. We could run?"

Regina shook her head adamantly discounting every one of Emma's suggestions. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, more tears escaping and running down her cheeks. Emma gently stroked them away, feeling a new kinship with the woman. She may be the last person she ever spent time with.

Regina's eyes snapped open when she felt Emma's loving gesture, "I thought of something to try!"

"Great! Whatever it is we've got to try?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Oh for God's sake," Regina said, her voice infused with the special tone of annoyance she reserved specifically for Emma. She grasped Emma's face with both hands, pulling her up along with her to their knees. Regina leaned in slowly, she looked to Emma's eyes, finding fear emblazoned in them, then to her lips. This probably wouldn't work either, but it was worth a shot.

Regina closed the space between them, their lips connecting. An invisible force of a magical orgasmic-like explosion blew them both apart from sheer force and across the room. Recovering as quickly as possible, they scrambled towards one another again like magnets, reaching each other with shaking hands they kissed until they had no breath. They fell down and rolled over together. Emma pulled back, overcome by the most intense feeling of love she could ever imagine.

"I fucking love you, Regina Mills! I want to shout it!" Emma screamed.

"I love you too," Regina pulled Emma as close as possible, needing as much contact as possible. Their eyes reflecting in each other were dreamy and glossy, love-struck and dazed.

"What did you do to me?" Emma asked in wonder, exploring Regina's face discovering she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Regina searched Emma, looking up and down, unable to believe it herself, "Me and you. We're in love."

"How? I thought you said true love can't be forced?" Emma asked even as she went in for more kisses. It felt wonderful, unlike anything she had experienced. Regina tasted so good. She could not picture herself with anybody but her for the rest of her life. She wanted to be there to hold her every night and wake up next to her every morning. She wanted to grow old with her, and be with her forever.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. Well, maybe we could wrestle each other naked until we explode in ecstasy again," Emma was pulling at Regina's clothes trying to get them off, and get to her skin.

Regina's mouth opened and she let out a moan as Emma crawled on top of her, "I want you to touch me more than anything."

"I love you, I love you, I have always loved you. Always," Emma muttered startling herself with her own truth, between kisses to Regina's stomach, amazed by the soft skin she was discovering like she was on a treasure hunt. Next thing Regina knew she was being lifted off the ground by magic at Emma's hand.

"You can do it! You have my magical ability now," Regina exclaimed overjoyed and overloaded with sensation.

"I can," Emma shot a fireball at the fireplace causing a loud crackle.

"Ugh, my heart…," Regina stood up, wrapping her arm around Emma's waist protectively. Regina felt love filling and expanding the empty space in her heart, filling the void. They lost themselves in each other's gaze for another minute, unaccustomed and unable to control the powerful love they were feeling for each other.

"How did this happen?" Emma asked in awe. She was so full of questions. She wanted to know everything about the woman standing next to her: Her favorite color, her birthstone, her shoe size…

"I presume that we were meant for this, but the damage to our hearts prevented us from realizing it," Regina wondered aloud, seeking an explanation and as she said it she knew it to be true.

She hugged Regina tightly, "I forgive you..for everything. I know your heart now. I can feel every pin prick of pain and joy you've felt and I forgive you."

The absolution lifted the cloud of regret and worries that constantly hung over Regina. She knew she was far from forgiven for her sins, but hearing it from Emma made her feel so much better.

"I should have seen this coming. I've always felt differently toward you, but I assumed it was hate. This morning when I woke up next to you, I felt something else, something good," Regina acknowledged.

"I know what you mean exactly," Emma murmured brazenly smelling her hair and rubbing her face into her head. She couldn't get enough, Regina was now her crack.

They contentedly luxuriated in the love radiating between them, heightened by the newness and all of the healing magic they had done. Regina felt powerful, unstoppable and ready for anything.

At that moment, Henry rushed into the study and threw on the light, "Mom, I just singed my eyebrows off with a fireball. It was awesome!"

"Henry, how?" Regina rushed over to him, inspecting the damage. His eyebrows were a little crispy, but his vision was intact.

"I don't know, I wasn't even thinking about it, but I threw a fireball out of my hand!"

"Trifecta! _Our_ son. Henry, I love you so much!" Regina said it all the time, but for the first time ever Henry knew it was true because he felt love for her too. They hugged and Emma wandered over practically floating to join them.

"We need to hone your skills a bit, but I'll help guide you," Regina stated with newfound purpose. Henry caught the look between Emma and Regina. Something had shifted. The atmosphere was charged. Before he had a chance to question it, a loud crash from the front of the house interrupted their little love fest.

"You can't hide from me now, dearies. Come out; come out, wherever you are. Hehe!


	4. Kamikaze

Title: One Line (Ch. 3 Kamikaze)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Picks up directly after the finale. Magic is back in Storybrooke and Regina protects Emma and Henry.

A/N: Inspired by Kamikaze –PJ Harvey. I apologize to all Rumple and August fans in advance. I was a little harsh.

_How could that happen?_

_How could that happen again?_

_Where the fuck was I lookin' when all his horses come in?_

_And he built an army of kamikaze_

Rumple, bold and brash, had arrived. He blew down the front door and was barreling straight toward the study. Regina took the hands of her family and they all apparated as one, reappearing out to the street in the center of town. They stood in one line: Regina, Henry and Emma. fierce, ready and strong. Rumple reemerged from the house, and teleported appearing directly in front of them in the deserted street. He was wearing his standard fancy business suit, but a rough green cloak was draped across his shoulders. His limp had disappeared and he walked with purpose toward them.

"Are you ready to die, Regina? I have a whole town ready to tear you limb to limb," Rumple goaded gleefully.

"Let's get on with it then," Regina said proudly, jutting out her chin and gripping Henry's hand just a bit tighter. Emma looked at her, steeling herself, and nodded in solidarity.

The clock tower had been reduced to nothing but smoldering ash. Trees had been uprooted, the windows of the shops broken in. The fast traveling news of the impending battle drew the citizens that were left in Storybrooke out from their houses, where they congregated to watch and participate in the fight. Emma scanned their faces looking for a sign of Snow or James- anyone she knew, but the faces were mostly unfamiliar, perhaps only recognized from fleeting glances at the pharmacy or passing through Granny's diner. The town had never felt so unwelcoming and so big to Emma. She was unsure of what would happen, but could feel heat growing and coiling inside of her. A slow boil of love and magic, stirring and bubbling as she held her own, taking a wide stance and never dropping Henry's hand, forming one line.

Rumpel struck first raising his hand and beckoning the citizens forward. Enchanted and enraged they swarmed around the trio like a tag team army threatening and hurling accusations. Before they even had a chance to get close, Regina shut her eyes, whispering a short spell that Emma and Henry automatically found themselves mumbling along to, and in an instant the people evaporated and turned into white mice scurrying off in all directions.

Rumple's eyebrow shot up, impressed, and then his eyes darkened and Regina snarled, "You will not hot hurt my loved ones!"

"Loved ones? Really? What an exciting development," Rumple said as he strutted closer, "A boy, a bitch and a blonde. No match for me, I daresay."

He underestimated the power of their love, unable to wrap his head around the infinite concept. His magic was still dark, powerful, but confined to shadow. Regina's was now a mix of light and dark a perfect chiaroscuro blending together and stronger because of it- triple hearted trumped black hearted.

Rumple barely moved, but Emma and Henry began to scream in agony, a black mist rising around them, as he attempted to change them into inanimate objects. Regina attacked, sending a tornado force wind toward him. He withstood it, his hair and cloak blowing backwards, yellow, rotten teeth gritted, as he used his concentration to fight the wind, his hold on Emma and Henry released. Regina caught the glint of his dagger hanging, strapped to his side.

She knew of its power, and knew that the only way to truly defeat him would be to obtain it and kill him with it. How satisfying it would be to plunge the knife into his chest and watch his life and magic force drain she thought lustfully. Rumple rose into the air, suspended. The veins in his oily face stood out. They took hands again and blasted him harder. When they couldn't hold out any longer the wind unceremoniously stopped and he fell to the street with a thud. He lifted onto his hands and knees, his smile twisted and disconcerting.

From behind a building a hulking, slow moving figure lurched forward. From the shadows the only feature to be made out was a pair of shining red eyes. When the figure stepped awkwardly into the light, Emma saw at once that it was August, still completely made of wood. Rumple was waving his hands like he was a puppeteer. August's red eyes were vacant, hollow and unseeing.

"August!" Emma shouted in hope, but to no avail.

"He's a zombie, under Gold's control," Regina inferred. He came forward and they launched fireballs at him, but they seemed to bounce off, unable to penetrate the varnished wood that was in place of skin. Rumple laughed evilly when he saw the pain the in Emma's eyes, feeding off of her sadness he pushed August faster.

"Take the boy," he commanded, and August slowly nodded in robotic understanding. Regina was frantic her brow creased and sweat glossed her neck and chest. She stood protectively in front of Henry and tried to blast August back with magic.

"Emma, help me!" Regina screamed, and Emma tried, but the magic didn't work on him. He kept coming. He reached Regina who refused to run or back down, and his stiff, jointed fingers gripped her around the neck, pulling her off of her feet. She struggled wildly. Emma jumped on his back trying desperately and with all her strength to pull him down to no avail.

Rumple opened his hand and without warning August released his grip around Regina's neck sending her to meet the ground hard. Emma scrambled to help her up and Rumple focused August's single minded intent on Henry. Henry tried to run; he sent fireballs over his shoulder, largely missing, due to his lack of practice and poor coordination. Regina took Emma's hands, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Rumple focusing on his black, beating heart. He looked like he was manning an invisible remote control, his movements wild and jerky as he steered his enchanted puppet.

"I remember this spell I have to override his enchantment!" Regina's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to remember how to break it.

Emma was encouraging her, scanning her own memory bank of spells that she now shared with Regina. They looked on in fear as Henry slipped and was about to succumb to August's slow but persistent pursuit of him. Regina and Emma joined hands and focused together, slowly they felt the magic being pulled from Rumple and into them. It was hot and crawled like worms under their skin. August slowed and bowed, jerky and mechanical like his battery was dying. Rumple looked at his hands perplexed. Seamlessly, Regina and Emma had control of August. Working in tandem they halted the puppet in front of Henry and redirected it toward Rumple.

He was angry, blinded by his rage, so as he stomped up and down, waving his hands and cursing he didn't notice how close the puppet was getting. Regina blasted him up while Emma controlled August's movement.

"Go for the dagger, Emma," Regina whispered. Emma's eyes narrowed in concentration and like working the toy crane in the arcade, August held Rumple by the collar with one powerful wooden hand, and unsheathed the dagger with the other. Regina clutched Emma's arm in anticipation, "Drive it in, and stab him!"

Rumple was so shocked by the turn of events that the knife went into him like slicing through warm butter. His powers expelled from him seeping into August, or what used to be August, as he became the new dark one. Rumple fell to the ground looking like a plain man once more and August stood holding the dagger. For a moment, Regina considered the power. The power of controlling the dark one was alluring, she could do things she had only dreamt of, but one touch from Emma and she knew what she wanted more. Henry rejoined them and looked up in fascination.

"Is August going to be okay?" Emma asked, tears threatening to spill over her lower eyelids.

"The man you knew as August is gone. He is a wooden puppet, nothing more," Regina said, sadly breaking the news to Emma.

"Destroy him then, we mustn't let anyone get ahold of that dagger," Emma implicitly understood Regina's appetite and desire for the power and what it would mean if the dark one remained. Their thoughts were connected in their heightened state of being due to the intense magic they were using. Emma's goodness won out over Regina's selfish desires. Reuniting their hand hold and taking position, they sent a fireball so hot it came out as a strike of lightning, blasting a hole through August's chest, and as he burned soullessly, Regina waved her hands about, easily dismembering him, and scattering his burning limbs around the street.


	5. A Place Called Home

_One day I know we'll find a place of hope  
Just hold on to me  
Walk tight, one line you're wanted this time  
There's no one to blame  
Just hold on to me  
(Hold on my love) –PJ Harvey "A Place Called Home" _

"Awesome!" Henry shouted, unable to hide his boyish excitement over the use of magic and carnage.

"Henry! People just died…human beings. This is real! August…" Emma cried, taking hold of Henry's shoulder and shaking him.

"He wasn't August anymore, he was…a zombie," Henry argued, but his mood deflated appropriately.

Regina was trying to regain control over her breathing. She felt the bloodlust rise inside her; her former glory. She was processing the fresh knowledge that she had once and for all defeated Rumplestiltskin: sworn enemy and rival of her family since before she was born. She fell to her knees from the shock of it all and Emma rushed over, kneeling beside her, and cradling her face with her hands.

"Hey, look at me," Emma whispered, jostling Regina trying to get her glazed eyes to focus. She looked up into Emma's eyes and a dopey smile slowly spread across her face, slightly pinched by Emma's firm hold on her cheeks. It was the cutest face Emma had ever seen, and she momentarily forgot that the town was in shambles, and that everything burning down around them. She forgot her concern for anything but the beautiful fierce woman she was cradling. She leaned in and kissed Regina as if in a stupor. Just as their lips touched, Emma heard her name called as if from a great distance.

"Emma!" Snow yelled as she raced down the street holding Charming's hand as they dodged fallen pieces of charred rafters from the burnt clock tower. Emma broke the kiss and stood, helping Regina to her feet, holding her forearm possessively.

"You're okay!" Emma sighed in relief as Snow skidded to a halt in front of her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a feet lifting hug. Regina took a step back frowning as she thought ahead to what might happen next. As Snow, James and Emma reunited as a family, Regina remembered Jefferson's hat and what it could now do for them: send them back to their world.

Her eyes scanned the remnants of Storybrooke, nothing but a broken visage. There was nothing left here for her, and she knew that Emma would want to go with Snow and Charming. Regina stood beside Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder and praising him for his bravery. Despite the disdain she still felt and always would feel for Snow, she couldn't help but be slightly touched by the family portrait unfolding before her. Damn her healed heart causing her to become a sap, she thought rubbing Henry's back soothingly.

"Henry, if you had the option to go live in the Enchanted Forest, would you like to?" Regina asked curious to get his opinion, while simultaneously afraid of his answer.

"I don't know? I would get to live with you…and Emma. We'd be a _real _family?" Henry's question tugged at Regina's heart, steeling herself as she caught Snow shooting her a look sharper than Rumple's dagger. Undoubtedly, Emma was filling them in on the recent 'true love' development between she and Regina, and she was certain Snow would try and convince her it was a manipulation. Snow could never be trusted not to pervert the truth.

With great trepidation, Charming was the first to break the invisible barrier and approach Regina, "It's true then? You saved my…Emma?"

"We saved each other," Regina replied calmly, holding Henry closer to her. The truth and love in her eyes resonated with James as he gave a simple nod. Regina was not the Evil Queen he remembered. Emma hugged Snow again and then strode over to join Henry and Regina, tears shining in her eyes.

"What happens now?" She asked with a genuine curiosity, but surprisingly without fear.

"I know a way to get us back, but only if that's what you all want," Regina announced to everyone present. The way Regina said it told Emma that all she wanted was to be with her wherever she wanted to be.

"Yes!" Snow responded, immediately. "We shall go back home. We shall feast and celebrate the end of _your _curse."

Her tone was cheery, but not without blame. Emma's touch grounded Regina as she tried not to let anger consume her. Emma spoke for her, "There's a place for Regina? She won't be banished or _slain_? Whatever you people say?"

"Oh, Emma. I admit that it's a cruel twist of fate, but if Regina really is your one true love, of course there's a place for her," Snow was sincere, she wouldn't forget what she had done, but her desire to see Emma and Henry happy was top priority. James concurred and they looked expectantly to Regina, eager to go home.

Regina conjured the hat box to her, "This is the way. We must go to the source of the magic. Follow me."

Emma took her hand and they walked through Storybrooke for the last time, to the edge of town and out into the woods. To the wishing well, where not 24 hours ago Rumple had unleashed his powerful potion of true love. Without ado, Regina opened the hat box, pulled out the hat with reverence, then gave it a spin and threw it into the well. They all felt the magic swirl as the gateway opened.

"After you, my dear Snow White," Regina dipped her head, and gestured to the glowing entrance in presentation. Her teeth shined, mischievous and evil, that caused all the fear and mistrust to rise within Snow.

"What if this is another one of your tricks to get me gone?" Snow asked reasonably.

"Take Emma with you. You know as well as I that I would not let my true love go knowingly into danger," Regina nodded to Emma, who instantly joined her side and let a trembling hand cup her cheek. She nodded taking courage from Regina's certainty and kissed her. Even though Emma was frightened, she took a deep breath and Snow's hand. They crawled onto the ledge of the well and jumped into the swirling vortex.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you," Regina said coaxingly to Charming, stepping back and making way for him to join his daughter and wife.

James took Henry's hand, whispering to him to be a strong and brave prince as they disappeared into the abyss.

Regina took another look out to the town she had created from despair and pain. She stood back, raising her arms and shouting a formidable and very old spell that she didn't even know she knew. She let the influential magic surround her, feeling as though she might collapse from the weight of it. After a few minutes of dancing darkness and light, she felt the spell do its significant work. Satisfied with the result, she levitated herself to the edge of the well and let go, jumping with abandon to join her family.

She knew they would return one day.

She had used the magic to open the portal permanently.


End file.
